


A strange assignment

by lida_sen



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Magic, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lida_sen/pseuds/lida_sen
Summary: „…at the moment Commander Yagami is not available, so your partner will be 2nd Air Captain Vita, who – as you are aware – lived on the 97th un-administered world for years. The specifics of your assignment are in the file already sent to your device.”





	A strange assignment

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a fanfiction.

Nanoha combs her hair tiredly with her fingers as she reads the file. Apparently strange magical signatures could be read in the area of New Orleans in the last months that worried the Main Office. Nanoha was assigned to investigate the readings as an Earth native – temporarily reliving her duties as a combat instructor – even though Earth is not administrated by TSAB.  


At least Fate is on Midchilda and can look after Vivio during her absence; and Nanoha can always ask Vita for a Dimensional transfer to check on her daughter.  


(She is happy to have a partner in this investigation, but sometimes her superiors forget that despite her age, Vita looks like an eight-year-old girl.)  


* * *

  
New Orleans is a culture shock after the technological advancement of Midchilda and her Japanese origins. The atmosphere of the city is extraordinary and Nanoha can almost taste the magic in the air, even if it’s completely different then the magical systems she knows. As luck would have it there was no spike in magic usage since their arrival the day before yesterday, so they use the time to familiarize themselves with the city.  


Vita strolls on her side, happily munching some sweet pastry when she is pushed by an inattentive pedestrian, and she crashes into a red-haired little girl walking with his father.  


Vita starts to cuss at the man in Japanese, mindful of the little girl, who doesn’t look older than six.  


“I’m sorry, are you all right?” asks Nanoha jumping next to them and fussing over the girl as she helps to check her for any injuries, while Vita gazes mournfully at her beignet on the sidewalk. When she touches her skin, two things happen: Nanoha feels the magic the kid possesses, and the girl whispers to her father:  


“Daddy, they can help us! Ask them!”  


* * *

  
_“Daddy, they can help us! Ask them!”_ repeats Klaus in his head, as he stares at the two females at the other side of the table. He knows his daughter is a witch and sometimes reads people with a touch, but his guests simply don’t look much. One of them, Takamachi Nanoha is an Asian girl of indeterminable age, the other – Vita – is just a child.  


_‘Ask them!’_ Hope wouldn’t have emphasized it, if he could get away with the usual threatening.  


“I assume you know of magic, as you didn’t look surprised by Hope,” starts Klaus the heavy part of the conversation after the introductions.  


“Yes. Does your need of assistance have to do with magic?”  


“Magic and the spirit of a long dead witch, love.”  


“Ehh?”  


“There is a spirit called the Hollow, who tries to possess Hope permanently for her bloodline on her mother’s side.”  


(‘Strange magical readings, indeed,’ thinks Nanoha, masking her shock.)  


* * *

  
“You took the news surprisingly well” muses Klaus as he leads them to the clearing where Marcel holds Sofya, entrapped with Dark Objects from Klaus’ stash. “but admittedly I don’t know much about the magic practiced in Japan. Is it connected to the spirits or the Ancestors as well?”  


“Not that I know of,” comes the neutral answer. Klaus feels that they are hiding something, but doesn’t want to pressure them, keeping Hope’s advice in his head.  


“How can you help then?“  


“If the spirit form of the Hollow has magical signature I can seal it.”  


“What do you want from me for your help? You do know who I am? You can’t expect me to believe you help me out of the goodness of your heart.”  


“I help because I also have a daughter, and I believe I have the magic to protect and save those that need it… Should we know you?”  


“Sweetheart, I’m the strongest and oldest vampire-werewolf hybrid. Surely even Japanese witches heard about me.”  


Nanoha and Vita stop in their track, staring at Klaus with wide eyes.  


“Vampires?! Werewolves?!” exclaims the older girl “After this is over, we will talk.”  


“If you didn’t know about these, we really must.”  


* * *

  
They arrive at the clearing, and at the middle of it lays the incapacitated Sofya. Marcel stands next to her with a dagger in his hand, and Klaus knows it is coated with Hayley's blood.  


Nanoha turns to him, her face is unusually serious.  


“Do you trust him to keep his silence? As you can guess we have our secrets too.”  


“I trust him with my life,” answers Klaus, as he looks at his adoptive son.  


“Vita, hide our magic.”  


“Graf Eisen,” speaks Vita. “ **Gefängnis der Magie**.”  


" **Jawohl** ,” answers the miniature hammer adorning Vita’s neck-chain, as a dome of purple force surrounds the area. Klaus tightens his jaw to stop himself from asking questions, and he is secretly glad to avoid the dumbfounded expression Marcel has.  


“Can you end the possession, or should I drive out the spirit?” asks Nanoha, grasping her necklace.  


“For the sake of her, I really hope you don’t need Nanoha to exorcise,” mutters Vita, and Nanoha turns red with embarrassment.  


“Marcel, do it,” orders Klaus, and the other male stabs the dagger into the lying woman’s heart. A ball of blue light emerges from her body.  


“Raising Heart. Sealing Mode.”  


The red crystal on Nanoha’s necklace starts to float, and Klaus watches with his jaw dropped as it turns into a staff.  


“Sealing Mode. Set Up.”  


A talking staff. He shouldn’t be surprised after the talking hammer, but he is. At least the hammer didn’t grow larger then physically possible.  


Shining pink ribbons approach the glowing orb, coiling around it, preventing its escape.  


“Stand by. Ready.” More ribbons formed in the air. ”Sealing.”  


* * *

  
Klaus has to close his eyes as the pink lights engulfs the clearing, and by the time he can see again the staff disappeared from the Japanese witch’s hand; and there is a solid blue ball on the ground with an Ouroboros symbol on it.  


“Vita, travel to Mid-Childa and ask the personnel of Orbital Prisons for an uninhabited world with no ambient magic and take the Hollow there.”  


“Yes Ma’am! Dimensional Transfer.”  


A bright red triangle starts to rotate under the kid’s legs, and she vanishes in a flash of light.  


“So…, “Nanoha smiles at him excitedly “We have the time to talk now!”  


“Maybe somewhere more comfortable?”  


Klaus feels he must sit down for this conversation. With lots of alcohol, if possible.

  


(“After reading your report I must say 1st Air Captain Takamichi, the magic on your planet is… weird.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate version
> 
> The Hollow possessed Hope and Nanoha helps with a Nanoha-styled exorcism before the sealing:
> 
> “This will hurt a bit, but hang in there!”
> 
> “Starlight Breaker!”
> 
> Klaus is the first vampire to have a heart attack. At least the exorcism works.


End file.
